


It's not a House, but it's Home

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dadvid AU, David Adopts Max AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: It's not because he has too put out two fires in Max's kitchen within a week.It's not because Max overloaded the washer and dryer and flooded the basement.It's not even because Max forgot to pay his utilities and he almost froze to death one winter night.It's because Max shouldn't have to do these things at sixteen, like cook for himself, not be told how to do laundry, and remember the date when bills are due.It's because it's Max, and all of his mistakes are what make him Max.It's because he loves him dearly, and he'd be damned if Max spent another night wondering why no one loved him at all.





	It's not a House, but it's Home

The box strained the muscles in his shoulder as he hefted it up, groaning at the sudden pull that he was not happy about adjusting to, as he pushed the box to sit against his hip as if holding a toddler. He waddled to the doorway, briefly leaning against it to rest his aching shoulders.

Max weaved in and out of boxes that littered the floor in the living before arriving to the empty, connected kitchen. He carelessly threw the box down on the empty counter, coughing and sputtering when a cloud of dust sprang from the sudden impact.

“Christ!” He cried, waving away the dust cloud and retreated to the equally as dirty living room, hoping to find his inhaler just in case he had an attack. His coughing eased as he escaped the dust filled kitchen, but he continued his search, he couldn’t be too careful after last time.

“You alright in there, neighbor?” A loud voice called, Max jumped looking around for the source of the noise. He casted his eyes to the door, than around the room, then to the two closed doors that sat opposite of the entry way. 

“Hello?” Max called out, hesitating. He wasn’t one for answering disembodied voices, but when one is addressed in such a way they must answer.

There was a knock on the wall across from Max, and he jumped again. 

“Walls are pretty thin here if I’m honest! It’s not that bad, but some complain about noise from time to time, especially if you have your TV up loud!” The voice was male, that much Max could tell, and overly cheerful.

Max rolled his eyes, “Is this your way of telling me to not have my TV up loud?” 

There was silence and Max scoffed.

“Not exactly! How about I help with some of those boxes out in the hall?” The strange wall man asked.

Max debated letting some stranger he hadn’t even seen touch his stuff, but when he stood up from his crouched position to answer, the agonizing pull of muscles almost made him cry out.

“Yeah, okay.” He groaned, rubbing at his lower back. Fuck, moving was a pain, and his head hurt when he thought of the furniture waiting in the hall.

“Alrighty!” 

Max sighed, and before he could even turn around he heard the shuffling of boxes at the door.

“That was quick.” Max muttered, he eyed the lanky man up and down.

He had boxes in his arms stacked high above his head, and his jeans were ripped (not on purpose) and very dirty (very much so on purpose). Max wondered what was wrong with the guy to be so eager to help a stranger, but he had to admit his determination to help in such a big way was kind of funny.

Max cracked a small smile and walked, slowly to not irritate his aching legs, over to his new neighbor. He removed two boxes from the top of the stack so the poor man could see.

Max watched the box carefully as he removed them, the fragile stickers and notes written in red marker demanded his utmost attention. 

He kept his eyes on the boxes, careful not to drop the various glass objects that layed inside, but they fell from his hands in shock once the man suddenly screamed. Max covered his ears to shield them from the horrid shrieking.

“Oh Max!” 

The man’s voice was too familiar for his tastes.

When Max turned he noticed the red hair flecked with gray strands first.

Then the familiar smell of pine and wet earth that he had always reeked of no matter where he was.

Then bright green eyes that were so wide and happy even six years later.

“David?”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part two, okay?
> 
> Want to see more of my writing or you just plain like camp camp?
> 
> Check out my tumblr @campcambellistheplaceformeandyou
> 
> Send in a writing request or yell at me to update my stories, I'd love to talk to you guys!


End file.
